Gone Fishin'
by tring
Summary: Hey:D Just a short fic. SamJack of course;) Cute, fuzzy feeling fluff. Rather self- explanatory...they finally get their fishing trip! cheers my first posted fic. please rr if you can.


Disclaimers: I own none of the Stargate Sg-1 characters, yes unfortunately none. Lol All I own are my restless thoughts…

Ratings: G

Pairings: Sam and Jack

Genre: Romance/humor

Warnings: none… unless you completely disagree with the idea of Sam and Jack as a couple..lol

Spoilers: None

Okay here it is… drum roll please :D lol Hope you like it.

Gone Fishin'

'Hey Carter!' Colonel Jack O'Neil exclaimed as he gently poked his 2CO in the ribs.

'Hi sir.' Sam grinned up at him.

'Whatcha doin'?' Jack asked curiously, shooting her a smile while arching one eyebrow.

'Just tackling this weeks crossword…but I'm stuck on four down- five letters…the clue is cartoon character?'

'Umm..Simpsons? _Homer?_'

Sam nodded and smiled at him.

'Fits!' she exclaimed in triumph. 'You know you're so much smarter than you give yourself credit for.'

'Oh I know. I'm just brilliant!' Jack smirked. 'So, hey… umm… are you doing anything this afternoon?'

'Well, I'm working on a few projects and Daniel said that he might need some help on translating a tablet and I needed to-'

'Do you wanna come fishing with me?'

'Sir I—'

'I know.' Jack cut her off. 'Duty calls but just come. Take one afternoon off. Please…it'll be fun.' Jack grinned alluringly.

Sam glanced down and began to fiddle with her pen. She placed it to the paper and filled in a four letter word 'okay' and turned it around so that Jack could read it.

'Two across.' Sam said smiling.

'Great!' Jack looked up at her, his eyes sparkling. 'C'mon, let's go get our gear.'

'Well, this is it!' Jack exclaimed as he pulled the truck into the driveway in front of the log cabin. 'My own little peace of paradise.'

'It's gorgeous sir. I can see why you like it here so much.' Sam smiled.

'C'mon. I'll give you a tour.' Jack reached over and grabbed the tackle box and the fishing poles from the back seat.

Sam hopped out of the passenger side door and inhaled the crisp clean air. The atmosphere was so peaceful here, calm and tranquil- relaxing.

She abandoned the hypnotizing effect of the outdoors and followed Jack into the house.

'Like a beer?' Jack called from the kitchen.

'Sure.'

He handed one to Sam before cracking one open for himself.

'So, this is the place you've been threatening to bring me?' Sam half-asked him, a small smile playing on her lips.

'The offer has always been open Sam.'

'I know.'

'Wish you had accepted sooner. I'm glad you decided to come.'

'Me too sir.'

'Carter drop the sir. We're off base.'

Sam nodded, shifting her gaze downwards.

'Right sir.' Sam replied.

Jack raised his eyebrows..

'Sorry…_Jack.'_ Sam grinned.

Jack smiled in return. 'So…well, the tour. This is the infamous O'Neil kitchen where disaster takes place. The living room… and the well… there's the very important bathroom-'

Sam laughed as he continued.

'-And the pantry, and my Simpsons collection…and well… that's all really.' Jack concluded.

'Well it was a great tour sir.'

Jack sighed in frustration. He knew old habits would be hard to break. She continued to remind him of his position, the boundary which they both know was forbidden to crossed.

'So um…fishing?' Sam inquired.

'Yeah.' Jack ran back to the kitchen and gathered up the rest of the fishing gear he had dumped there.

'Let's go catch some fish.' Jack smiled following Sam out the door.

Jack casted his fishing line back into the water, the float landing with a soft plunk before bobbing back to the surface. They sat beside each other, their feet dangling off the edge of the dock.

'Well this is nice.'

'Carter, we haven't caught anything yet.'

'No, I mean… _this_ is nice.'

Jack glanced in her direction.

'It is, isn't it? Just me and you- No Hammond or Tokra or Asgard- no fighting to save the world not to mention our own lives. Just you, me and a pond. That's why I love it here so much. I love it's simplicity.'

'Me too.'

There was a long pause before Sam spoke up.

'Sir, the reason I've never accepted your offer-'

'I know Sam.' Jack turned towards her. 'I know. I'm sorry it's so hard for the both of us, I'm sorry we're too frightened of where we'll end up. We're afraid that we'll hurt each other and we're afraid of its complexity… but Sam I…' his voice trailed off. He took her hand in his own.

'Sam… I love you.' He said, his voice soft.

'Sir… Jack… you…we can't.' Sam said closing her eyes to stop the tears from spilling.

'We can Sam. I resigned.' Jack stated simply breaking into a grin.

'What? When?'

'This morning.'

Sam broke into tears. 'Jack I never wanted you to give up your career. Your whole life was at the SGC-'

'No. Sam you're my whole life, you mean everything to me.' Jack smiled and brushed the hair from her eyes. 'I love you Sam.'

'I love you too Jack.'

Jack leaned forward and captured Sam's lips in a bone melting, passionate kiss. The kiss lasted several seconds before they finally parted for air.

'So…' Jack began.

'So…what's next?'

'How about trout… if we catch any… and a night under the stars?' Jack suggested, a devious look in his eyes.

'Sounds great to me.' Sam smiled.

She rested her head on Jack's shoulder as he casted his line into the clear water once more. She felt Jack slip his arm around her waist and she knew that this was the perfect way to end the day.

Content and at peace, they watched the brilliant pinks and oranges of the sunset become darker as the sun went down amongst the trees.

Fin

Thanx for reading:) :D please r/r if you can. Thanx!

-Trina (Tring)


End file.
